


Worshiping Rodney

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Episode Related, Episode: s04e20 The Last Man, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-26
Updated: 2008-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John worships Rodney through touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worshiping Rodney

**Author's Note:**

> **McSheplets** Prompt 16. Bless

Every touch was a blessing, every sigh of pleasure falling from soft lips, a benediction. He gasped as my fingers stroked along sensitized flesh, curling over the pad of a nipple, nail scraping the hardened nub to tease whimpers from him. My tongue followed the path of my fingers, lapping at the tiny nub, while my hands continued their journey down the warm, silken skin, trailing through sparse chest hair to the softness of his belly. I moaned in appreciation, pillowing my cheek on his comfortable belly, reassuring him how much I adored what he thought of as imperfection. My hands stroked downwards across the padding of hip to one downy thigh, sliding inwards to the silky-smoothness of inner thigh. I huffed out a laugh as his cock butted my chin, making its own silent demand for attention, which I happily obliged. So smooth, silk over steel, the bead of desire at its tip sparkling like a dew drop in the early morning light. I lapped at it, the taste bursting on my tongue, igniting a hunger deep inside that had everything to do with the banquet laid out before me in pale flesh. Small flutters of stomach muscles had me gazing up, meeting desire-filled, joyous eyes, and I took a moment to savor the look and feel of him, to worship the warmth of satin skin beneath my fingertips and the life blazing in blue eyes.

In another universe, he's sitting alone, sacrificing the rest of his days to bring me home, and the only way I can ever thank that Rodney is to ensure that this Rodney--my Rodney--will always know how much he is adored.

END


End file.
